


Team Caretaking

by Groot_Is_God



Series: Nov(emeto)ber 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Cold, Domestic Avengers, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Influenza, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Tony gets sick and everyone pitches in to help him, whether he likes it or not.Nov(emeto)ber Day 6: Too Many Caretakers





	Team Caretaking

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened...

“Ugh! Why won’t you all just leave me alone? I’m _fine_!” Tony groaned sounding exasperated, his voice scratchy.

“If fine is a head cold from hell and a 100.3-degree fever then yeah Tony, you’re fine.” Bruce deadpanned, earning himself a glare from Tony.

“Language.” Clint reminded him, grinning.

Steve rolled his eyes. “It was one time!” He argued.

“That’s all it takes.” Natasha told him, strolling into the room with a Starkpad in hand. She handed it to Tony who took it eagerly.

Tony had been dealing with a little cold for the better part of two days, forgoing doing anything about it, so he could get stuff done in the workshop. When he resurfaced to the rest of the world the team had met him at the elevator, Friday (the traitor) apparently having alerted them to his condition. Ever since he had been stuck on the sofa in the lounge being watched with a close eye by at least one of his teammates.

“Clint can you go get the cold medicine from the kitchen?” Bruce asked, squinting his eyes at Tony. Tony shot him a disgruntled look and tried to scoot away but Steve came and put a hand on his shoulder, holding him still.

Clint returned with the bottle, stopping about 5 feet away from the sofa and holding it out. Bruce motioned for him to come closer, but he shook his head.

“I’m not getting any closer. I don’t want to catch whatever it is _you’ve_ got.” Clint declared, looking at Tony.

Natasha rolled her eyes and retrieved the pill bottle from her partner, blowing towards his face as she walked away. Clint swatted at the air in front of him and retreated to the top of the corner bookshelf where he could watch but stay away from all the germs.

Bruce took the bottle and poured two pills into his hand, giving them and a glass of water to Tony. Tony looked at the pills skeptically, his stomach not really wanting anything added to it, but swallowed them when Steve pushed on his shoulder slightly.

Tony could feel his stomach gurgle unhappily and moved to get up before the inevitable happened, but Steve held him to the couch.

“Steve let me up.” Tony ordered, feeling vomit move up his throat.

“No Tony, you can’t run away and hide.” Steve chided.

“Steve let me up now or I’m going to barf everywhere.” Tony warned.

Steve lifted his hand immediately and Tony dashed out of the room towards the bathroom.

“Should someone go check on him?” Clint asked, looking conflicted.

“Are you volunteering?” Natasha wondered, an innocent looking smile decorating her face.

“Hell no.” Clint said quickly, “But I don’t think we should really leave him alone either.”

“If he doesn’t come out in 5 minutes, I’ll go check on him.” Bruce decided. Everyone seemed to agree with that and made themselves busy, waiting until they could take care of their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more stuffs! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
